


Just Human Enough

by notyouranswer (gorgeouschaos)



Series: The Things That Define Us [2]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-06 04:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19055209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgeouschaos/pseuds/notyouranswer
Summary: Amenadiel learns what it means to be human.





	Just Human Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly thought I was going to write one (1) fic for Lucifer and be done.  
> I'm not through with season two and I've got two written and another idea.  
> Help.  
> Anyway... If you read the first one, this is a little less poetic.  
> It was inspired by the episode where Amenadiel keeps everyone from moving Chloe to a different room in the hospital so Lucifer can get back from Hell.  
> I might write another chapter about Amenadiel watching over Chloe after Lucifer takes off and his whole favorite son crisis if anyone's interested.  
> Sorry for rambling. Hope you enjoy!

See, the thing about Lucifer?  
He’s going human and it’s only made Amenadiel’s brother more vexing to deal with.

See, the thing about Maze? She’s real.  
She’s temperamental and unpredictable and prone to pulling knives and ridiculously sultry and utterly terrifying… but she’s real. For someone who was created to obey Lucifer’s every whim, there’s not an ounce of malicious deception in her.  
And she is unabashedly, frighteningly _real _.__  
And she makes him feel like maybe, just maybe, there’s more to him than just following orders. Like there’s something to him that’s real too.  
Even when she almost kills him, the pain in her eyes is real.

__

__

See, the thing about Falling?  
It doesn’t hurt as much as he thought it would.  
That’s partially because it’s so gradual, Amenadiel thinks. The aching discomfort of his wings falling apart is rarely more than a dull ache. He remembers the Lightbringer’s Fall, his brother’s wings burning almost as brightly as his sword once had, and Amenadiel almost wants to ask Lucifer if his brother would have chosen that flash of fiery agony over this had he had the choice.  
He doesn’t even notice how silent his mind has gone until Lucifer tells him offhand that his brother tried to pray to him.  
He notices his powers decline and vanish first, then his wings, and then the voices of his brothers.

See, the thing about Dr. Linda?  
She’s scary.  
She’s intelligent, perceptive, and absolutely fearless when she gets angry.  
Perhaps, Amenadiel thinks, inspecting a rotting feather he’d plucked from the air, she can teach him how to be a human, just like she’s teaching his brother.

See, the thing about Mom?  
He’s not sure he would take her back to Hell, even if he could. He knows his duty and yet his stomach clenches when he thinks of it.  
His father abandoned him, cast him out.  
His mother is risking her life to stay with him.  
Maybe his duty isn’t what he thought it was.

See, the thing about Chloe Decker?  
He doesn’t know why, or how, but she’s making Luci human.  
(The thing about _that _is that Amenadiel isn’t sure how he feels about it.)__  
He watches the way his brother watches the Detective and thinks _pressure point _, thinks_ weakness_. His brother slams him into a wall and demands if Chloe’s poisoning was part of their Father’s Plan with his voice breaking and Amenadiel thinks _fatal flaw ___  
He sees that he was wrong as Luci outlines a ridiculously reckless plan.  
_Love _, he realizes, and Amenadiel lets his mother leave the penthouse alone.__

_____ _

____

See, the thing about Trixie?  
She makes him remember what it was like to be “good”.  
He has only been on Earth for an insignificant fraction of his existence, but somehow his time among the humans feels more important than all his eons in the Silver City.  
He would have held his ground in front of Chloe regardless of the child. But he finds himself fulfilling his duty with something that almost feels like righteousness as he fights to buy Luci enough time to save Trixie’s mother.  
He stands in the doorway and he does not obey a command but fulfills a request. He prays silently for his brother as he throws men aside like rag dolls. And he does not question why he is still strong enough for this.

(See, the other thing about Falling?  
It’s made him just human enough to really, truly love all the people he had ignored for the sake of his duty.  
It's made him just human enough to love.  
And to bleed.  
Sometimes Amenadiel thinks the two are the same thing.)


End file.
